Aquatron
Brief History Aquatron is one of a handful of original Cybertronian colonies, set up before the Great War using the "cloned Well" technique, wherein a sliver of the Allspark of Cybertron is taken and implanted in an artificial Well. It was one of the worlds were Autobot and Decepticon forces clashed, thus resulting in Aquatron being rather leery of home-worlders in consequence, all the way into the modern era. They are somewhat friendlier now, engaged in trade with Cybertron once again. However, political divides have now given way to cultural divides. Culture Being a large water world with only a few major volcanic islands, Aquatronians all have water-based vehicular forms to make travel easier. If that was not enough to create a divide, their culture only emphasizes it. They do not revere the Thirteen Primes as home-world Cybertronians do. Rather, they revere a group of titanic, ancient metal creatures that have existed since before a Well was ever implemented on Aquatron. Known as Leviacons, these gargantuan, sea-monster like mechanical creatures are considered the Aquatronian equivalent to the Thirteen, possessing immense might equal to any land-based Titan. Indeed, like Titans, Leviacons have speakers to translate for them. Unfortunately, this reverence of the beasts has led some conservative home-worlders to deem them heretics, leading to tension. Notable Figures Tidal Council: the governmental body of Aquatron, comprised of the five admirals of the five major fleets. # Broadsides # Mizzenmast # Gondola # Halyard # Scuppers Leviacons: huge sea-dwelling mechanical beasts; considered the colony's version of Titans. # Tidal Wave # Deep Rush # Turbid # Nekton # Reef Crusher # Ripper # Wave Cutter # Maelstrom # Flotsam # Gale Force Sea-Speakers (Leviacon translators): select individuals able to interpret the processor of a particular Leviacon # Tsunami (Tidal Wave's speaker) # Depth Charge (Deep Rush's speaker) # Siltswell (Turbid's speaker) # Trawler (Nekton's speaker) # Skerry (Reef Crusher's speaker) # Keel (Ripper's speaker) # Outrigger (Wave Cutter's speaker) # Windstorm (Maelstrom's speaker) # Dredger (Flotsam's speaker) # Gust (Gale Force's speaker) Notable Places Hall of the Tides: the building where the Tidal Council convenes Sea-Graves: a series of places within Aquatron's seas filled with old wrecked star-ships The Crystal Beds: large beds of Energon crystals grown in the inlets and bays of the major islands Palace of Voices: the building where the sea-speakers reside; it's location is highly confidential. Trivia * Due to the nature of Aquatron's volatile host star, typical GPS navigation is difficult to impossible. This has resulted in Aquatronians abandoning typical tech-based navigation, instead navigating by sight with much less tech-based equipment involved. ** Aquatronian "star-sailors" are considered some of the finest navigators and star-mappers to ever emerge from a Well. Their impeccable vision and incredible memory-retention for stellar locations render them highly sought after by CERF crews. ** Wayfinder, part of the Tieyeian Bolt crew, is one such "star-sailor". * No one actually knows what Leviacons are, since they pre-date Aquatron's Well, but since they seem to operate very similarly to Titans they are classified as such. ** There is a theory floating around that Leviacons were one of Onyx's and Solus's first forays into creating Titans, but it remains a theory. * Sea-speakers are uniquely Aquatronian "city-speakers" and are fiercely protected from outsiders. ** This is due to the fact they can not only translate but ''control ''their Leviacons through a full-body interface located on their roofs of their mouths. This actually seems to be entirely unique to sea-speakers and Leviacons; there is no other documented evidence of this phenomenon among other Cybertronian populations, and only raises more questions about the nature of Leviacons. Category:Places Category:Colonies